mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is the secondary antagonist of the Zombie storyline. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis whose body was possessed by Edward Richtofen, who replaced her as the Demonic Announcer via his ultimate plan. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, she is mentioned by quotes of both Richtofen and Maxis, and appears in the ending cutscene of Origins. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, she is mentioned by Maxis in the opening cutscene to The Giant, as she is trapped in the teleporter with him, and she is also heard crying. She also supposedly serves as the demonic announcer in The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima and Gorod Krovi though this is unknown as the true identity of the demonic announcer ambiguous after Origins. Biography Samantha Maxis was, reportedly, born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife. After his wife died, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen's experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen discovered more about Samantha Maxis as he learned more he grew to hate her and Dr. Maxis, perhaps due to Maxis' attachment to her or due to what she and Maxis had become. When Richtofen trapped Samantha in the room with Fluffy, her dog, and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There in a panic she accidentally came in contact with the M.P.D. and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Groph and Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to kill them all and was killed shortly after, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of the Group 935, which had betrayed and killed Maxis. After Richtofen trades bodies with her to control the zombies, she and the super soldier test subjects activate Maxis's backup plan and incinerate the earth, leaving Richtofen trapped in her body and able to control the zombies on the Moon and the remaining zombies on Earth. After the events of Moon, Samantha traveled back in time through unexplained methods and found herself trapped in Agartha in 1918 in the Origins Timeline. Upon learning of her disappearance in the Original Timeline, Dr. Maxis sought help from the Earth's survivors in opening a dimensional rift to the Aether, allowing him to overthrow Richtofen, commandeer the Aether's energy and open the gateway to Agartha to reunite himself with his daughter. After the Group 935 excavation site in Northern France was overrun with zombies, Samantha was able to convince the young Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Richtofen to free her. After being freed from Agartha in Origins her soul travels with Maxis to The House where she lives in a perfect universe along with her father, Ludvig, and the child versions of Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. Trivia *In Samantha's demonic room in Kino der Toten, her room features a Teddy Bear and a Monkey Bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the original characters. *Ironically, Samantha likes teddy bears, however, her nickname for Richtofen is "Teddy". *According to a message in the Black Ops Data Servers, Samantha is around 6 to 10 years old at the time of her requesting a dog from her father. *Richtofen often references her in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, claiming that she cheated when she was in control of the zombies. **Likewise, Samantha seems to think Richtofen does a poor job at controlling the zombies and demands he gives them stronger legs. *In Origins, after collecting Zombie Blood there is a chance at later rounds for the player to hear Samantha talking in a disturbing voice explaining the history of what she knows. *In Der Eisendrache, inside Samantha's room the player can find a painting of a Keeper appearing at the front of her bed. Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Germans Category:Kids Category:Cute people